A lady do escuro
by Belletrice
Summary: O destino trata de unir uma nova personagem à antiga sociedade do anel em uma missão tola. Céus! Esta é mais uma daquelas em que a autora insiste em arrumar uma namorada para o Legolas O.O ... Pouco romance e muita idiotice. Cuidado. -.- (COMPLETA)
1. No condado por acaso

A lady do escuro – By Belletrice de L. or Yumedriel N. 

(Baseado em O Senhor dos Anéis, créditos à J. R. R. Tolkien, bla bla bla :P)

Capítulo 1 – No condado por acaso 

Herumorë era uma elfa amargurada, se vestia de preto, e, apesar de ser anti-social, quando começava a falar não a parava mais. Com sarcasmo, é claro. (Qualquer semelhança com a escritora desta fanfic é mera coincidência ù.ú)

Um certo dia, Herumorë estava passando por um povoado (já que esta não tem um lugar específico para morar), procurando por um banheiro. Parecia estar havendo uma festa e havia fogos de artifício também.

Eis que surge um pequeno ser, de cara quadrada e pés sujos e cabeludos. Este diz:

**Criatura:** Moça, não vens para a festa?

**Herumorë:** Que criatura tu és? (cara de assustada)

**Criatura:** Ora, sou um hobbit e você está no Condado.

**Herumorë:** Afe OO que c de mundo é esse... Bom, mas, onde vocês têm um banhei...

O hobbit nem deixou a pobre alma terminar a frase e a arrastou para a festa.

A coisa era muito mais horrenda do que Herumorë pensara. Estando dentro da festa notava-se como aquelas mulheres falavam alto(melhor dizendo, falavam berrando) enquanto os homens bebiam sem parar.

**Herumorë: **Ei, não tem um banheiro aqui? (Pergunta aflita para uma senhora que não parava de falar)

**Senhora que não para de falar: **Ah, então ela casou-se com Fred? Mas e os filhos que já tinha? Como ficarão? Bla bla bla bla bla...

**Herumorë:** !!! Pode me dizer onde é o banheiro, senhora? (Pergunta para uma senhora que estava servindo bebidas)

**Senhora que estava servindo bebidas:** ... (Olhando para a mesa)

**Herumorë:** (berra) PORRA, SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM FAZ NECESSIDADES NESSA TERRA?! DÁ OU NÃO DÁ PRA ME DIZER ONDE FICA O BANHEIRO?!?!?!

Nesse momento o silêncio baixou na festa e todos olharam assim: **O.O** para uma elfa estressada. Quando Herumorë pensou que sua dúvida finalmente seria esclarecida, surgiu um velho, ops! Um senhor com a barba longa, vestes muito brancas e uma cara assim **Ò.ó**

**Senhor: **Sou Gandalf, o Branco e quero dizer que...

**Povo:** Não digaaaaaa...

**Gandalf:** Caham! Precisamos de uma reunião urgente. Que venham os antigos membros da sociedade do anel para discutirmos o assunto. (Sério)

Os antigos membros da sociedade do anel ficaram sérios e foram caminhando até Gandalf com um ponto de interrogação no meio da cara **(O?O)**

Mas Herumorë não estava preocupada com isso. Estava seriamente procurando por um vaso sanitário(ou coisa do tipo). Foi então que, no meio daquela multidão toda, alguém a puxou pelo braço.

Fim do capítulo – O que será que Gandalf tem a dizer de tão importante? Quem terá puxado o braço de Herumorë? E será que ela finalmente conseguirá se aliviar? Saibam isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo.

Recadinho da autora: Quem disse aí que é a minha primeira fanfiction, acertou na mosca ¬¬ realmente, é a minha primeira. Já escrevi todos os capítulos, só falta publicá-los e mesmo que gentilmente tenham críticas para eu melhorá-la, não sei se terei saco pra modificar o que já está aqui T.T mas qualquer opinião que seja, se expressem! Pelo menos pra mostrar que leram XD

Beijos,

Yumedriel Nightmare


	2. A missão

Capítulo 2 – A missão

**Herumorë: **Ah, que isso, me solte! (sem se dar conta de que já haviam soltado seu braço)

**Gandalf:** Eu quero o máximo de silêncio e calma, por favor. O assunto é de suma importância a todos e eu agradeceria se o Frodo parasse de coçar a bunda.

**Frodo:** Ah, me desculpe.

**Gandalf:** Bem, vou direto ao ponto: sabe aquela bagaça do _Um Anel?_

**Sam: (**olhando para o relógio preso às vestes e murmurando) droga, se eu não chegar em casa logo vou apanhar da Rosinha! **Y.Y**

**Gandalf:** Então... Coisa simples... O poder dele não foi totalmente destruído...

**TODOS:** O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?!?!?!?! **O.O**

Já prevendo que tudo aquilo terminaria em confusão, Herumorë tentou sair de fininho da sala, mas a porta estava trancada. (Ihu, se phodeu! XD)

**Aragorn: **Droga, quer dizer que eu fui pra guerra um monte de vezes pra nada??

**Gandalf:** Cale a boca Aragorn, isso não tem nada a ver Ò.ó ...

**Legolas:** Mas nós não jogamos a porcaria do anel nas chamas de Mordor?!

**Frodo e Sam:** Você quer dizer: **nós dois aqui**...

**Legolas:** Ah, que seja **U.u**

**Gandalf:** O fato é que os outros anéis estão possessos por terríveis demônios descontrolados. E não me pergunte como, porque quem está escrevendo tudo isso é uma insana lá de cima.

** DEUSA DA FANFIC, MAIS CONHECIDA COMO ESCRITORA :** Gandalf, comporte-se!** Ò.ó**

**Gandalf: **Eles serão facilmente atraídos para o mal, ou seja, podem cair nas mãos dos mais maquiavélicos seres existentes na terra!

**Gimli:** E daí? (com um copo de cerveja nas mãos)

**Gandalf:** E daí, seu idiota, que esses demônios poderão dominar o mundo dançando ula ula e tudo mais enquanto você bebe a sua maldita cerveja!

**Frodo: **E o que devemos fazer?

**Gandalf:** Vocês todos já sabem o que têm que fazer. Se tiverem dúvidas releiam _a sociedade do anel_.

Nesse momento todos arrumaram desculpas para não fazer tudo de novo.

**Gandalf: **Mas tem um jeito mais simples e fácil: Vão até Valfenda (pois sempre que estamos em enrascada nós resolvemos tudo lá), enfrentem orcs e tudo que é monstro horrendo e cruel na terra média.

**Gimli:** Isso realmente é bem simples e fácil, principalmente para mim! (se gabando)

**Gandalf:** Agora vão, levem poucas coisas e, Aragorn, nada de ficar nos amassos com Arwen, porque estamos com pressa, ok?

**Aragorn:** Ok... **;-; **

**Gandalf: **Estarei esperando por vocês no meio do caminho, em algum lugar (por determinação da escritora **T.T**)

E lá arrastaram Herumorë outra vez. O local era escuro, ainda muito mais do que a sala em que estavam. Haviam alguns cavalos e nada mais. Coincidentemente o cavalo de Herumorë, Morë Diamond - um belo cavalo completamente negro com olhos amarelos - , havia sido deixado no mesmo local por ela mesma. Estava esperando uma oportunidade para fugir à cavalo, quando escutou a conversa do grupo:

**Frodo: **(tentando subir no cavalo, nervoso) Vou ter que fazer tudo de novo? Vocês sabiam que eu demorei três livros enormes para terminar a jornada?! .

**Aragorn:** Quer dizer que você vai deixar os anéis dominarem o mundo? Francamente ù.u

Herumorë, que tinha uma quedinha por maldade, começou a se interessar pelo assunto. _"Tenho que ter esse anel em meu poder um dia "_ pensou ela. Foi então que resolveu seguir o grupo para saber mais sobre o assunto em questão.

Fim do capítulo – Será que o grupo perceberá a presença de uma estranha junto à eles? Será que o fato de Herumorë estar em meio a eles deve-se a uma coincidência ou um seqüestro-relâmpago do crime organizado medieval? Coisas que poderão ser esclarecidas no próximo capítulo ou no decorrer da história(depende da situação ")...

Recadinho da autora: Sim, a anta aqui finalmente percebeu que cometera um erro nas propriedades da fic, ou seja, JÁ "CONSERTEI" O PROBLEMA DAS REVIEWS, AGORA TODO MUNDO QUE SE PREZE PODE MANDAR UMA RECLAMAÇÃO ops, digo, OPINIÃO! XD


	3. Intrusa descoberta!

Capítulo 3 – Intrusa descoberta! 

O caminho por qual seguiam era muito escuro. Ninguém havia notado a presença de Herumorë entre eles. Até que... Havia uma pedra no caminho. Literalmente. E o cavalo de Herumorë tropeçou nela, conseqüentemente levando um susto daqueles e derrubando a elfa. Esta caiu no chão provocando um perceptível barulho (mesmo que não fosse gorda ¬¬).

**Aragorn: **Que barulho foi esse???

**Frodo:** Ah, nada de mais, deve ter sido um orc, por exemplo... (totalmente despreocupado)

**Sam:** Orc?!?! E isso é nada demais, Frodo?!!!!!

**Gimli:** Se for mesmo um orc ou qualquer criatura, que esteja preparada para ser arrebentado por mim!!! (desafiando e se achando de novo ¬¬)

**Legolas:** Ora, iluminem logo o lado de onde o som vem! (arranca a luminária das mãos de Frodo)

Quando Legolas iluminou o caminho atrás deles, Herumorë estava estendida no chão e pelo jeito não havia tido tempo de se esconder (duh! ¬¬)

**Legolas: **Quem é você?

**Herumorë:** Ah, quem, eu? Ah sim, sou Herumorë Ëaruile... (nervosa)

**Gimli:** Mas é uma elfa! (observando as orelhas dela) Não devemos confiar em elfos! (resmungando)

**Legolas:** Caham!!! (olhando feio para Gimli) E o que você faz aqui? (pegando a mão de Herumorë para ajuda-la a levantar do chão ¬¬")

**Herumorë:** Eu... Estava procurando por um banheiro... **."**

**Aragorn:** Banheiro no meio da floresta?! **Ò.ó** (desconfiado)

**Herumorë:** Pois é **."** acho que me enganei...

**Gimli:** Eu não sei não, ela é muito suspeita!

**Frodo:** Coitada, aqui está mesmo muito escuro, ela se perdeu, não?

**Herumorë:** Na mosca, Frodo! Agora com licença senhores, preciso sair daqui... (Sai marchando)

**Frodo:** Ei! Como sabe o meu nome?! **O.o**

**Herumorë:** Xiiiiiii... Ok, eu confesso: estava com vocês na reunião, ouvi tudo e acabei seguindo vocês. Pronto, falei **-.-**

**Gimli: **Elfa invasora!!! Eu não disse a vocês? Mas claro, ninguém me ouve, só porque sempre tenho a razão! **(u.u)**

**Herumorë: **Mas eu juro que não fiz por mal... Eu fui levada a reunião por engano, porque alguém puxou o meu braço!

**Sam:** Ah, então era o seu braço??? Eu pensei que estava puxando o Frodo **(-.-)**

**Aragorn: **Mas a burrice de Sam não justifica o fato da senhorita ter nos seguido!

**Herumorë:** Fiquei curiosa sobre os anéis... E além do mais não tinha nada melhor pra fazer "

**Gimli:** Ela vai querer roubar os anéis! Expulsem-na!!! (grita esquizofrenicamente)

**Aragorn:** Deixes de ser tão paranóico, anão. E tem mais, moça, pode vir conosco.

**Herumorë:** Que bom sobe no cavalo

Então Herumorë seguiu viagem com o grupo pela escuridão da noite, porque realmente não tinha mais o que fazer -.-

Fim do capítulo – Que aventuras nossos amigos(que tosco isso ) encontrarão pelo caminho? Quais realmente são as intenções de Herumorë? E por que balrogs essa escritora tosca teve que inventar uma personagem tão esquisita como essa?!?!?! Saibam isso (ou não) e muito mais nos próximos capítulos v


	4. Encheção de lingüiça

Capítulo 4 – (Encheção de lingüiça) 

Ainda era noite (isso mesmo, à três capítulos que a noite ainda não se passou . )... E todos estavam cansados.

**Grupo: **...

** DEUSA DA FANFIC : **Eu disse: TODOS ESTAVAM CANSADOS!!!!

**Aragorn: **Acho que devemos armar nossas barracas e descansar, já deve ser de madrugada!

**Gimli:** Mas nós só temos duas barracas! Vai caber todo mundo?

**Legolas:** Você cabe até em nossos bolsos, Gimli...

**Gimli:**

**Aragorn: **Vocês, parem com isso! Frodo e Sam, peguem uma barraca pra vocês. Gimli, Legolas e eu ficamos com a outra.

**Sam:** Mas, e a milady?

**Aragorn:** Ah, me desculpe " havia me esquecido... Ela pode ficar na barraca de Frodo e Sam.

**Frodo:** Oba! **XD**

**Sam: **Se a Rosinha souber ela me mata **(Y.Y)**

**Legolas: **Eu posso ficar de sentinela.

**Aragorn:** Ok.

Então armaram as barracas entre as árvores e foram dormir (parece simples, não? Oo) , porém Herumorë parecia não estar com sono. Saiu da barraca e ficou vagando do lado de fora, feito uma alma penada. Passeio vai passeio vem, ela encontrou Legolas dormindo em vez de estar em sentinela ¬¬"

**Herumorë: **Dormindo em serviço? disse de repente

**Legolas:** leva um susto dormindo??? Quem está dormindo??? **O.-**

**Herumorë: **Se dependesse de você nós já nos teríamos tornado comida de orc!

**Legolas:** Então por que a senhorita não fica de sentinela em meu lugar? Vive vagando como uma alma perdida...

**Herumorë:** Eu não estava vagan... Ah, esquece! Hunf **(ù.ú) **volta pra barraca

Então finalmente amanheceu... Até que enfim! Ops... Caham... Aragorn foi o primeiro a acordar e já dando ordens, acordou todo mundo. Ou quase.

**Aragorn: **Acordem, seus molengas!

**Sam:** Rosinha, faz uma torta de amora pra mim? ainda dormindo

**Frodo:** ZzZzZzZz dispenso ações ¬¬

Herumorë já estava lá fora, esperando os dorminhocos acordarem.

**Legolas: **É melhor comermos algo antes de ir... Podemos ficar fracos.

**Gimli:** saindo da barraca de repente Eu nunca ficaria fraco, posso agüentar dias sem comer!!! Ah, isso eu posso!

**Aragorn:** (¬.¬) ... ... E você Herumorë, não quer algo?

**Herumorë:** O que tem aí?

**Legolas:** Lembas, algumas frutas e alguns cereais.

**Herumorë:** Quero um pouco de cada coisa...

Depois de tomarem o café da manhã (duh), o grupo seguiu o caminho, que parecia não chegar nunca. Foi quando ouviram (e viram!) alguma(s) coisa(s) se aproximando...

Fim do capítulo – Tosco, como todo o resto da fic, mas vocês esperam o que de uma coisa escrita por uma garota que mofa em casa nas férias? Enfim, vamos ao nosso abençoado comentário de suspense: O que será que está se aproximando do grupo? Abelhas africanas??? E por que Herumorë tem tais atitudes estranhas? E Claro, porque ela é tão estranha?(se é que isso vai ser respondido algum dia ¬¬) e pra finalizar, será que a Rosinha me dá a receita da torta de amora? Aguardem o próximo capítulo ;)

Resposta às Reviews

Jill: Que bom que gostou, e obrigada por todas as reviews. Volte sempre

Luma: Por ironia, o título de hoje coincidiu com a sua review(pelo menos a parte de encheção de lingüiça) XD ... Ter um caso com o Legolas? Não, imagiiiina XD


	5. Mordida de Orc

Capítulo 5 – Mordida de orc 

Hum... Parei aonde? Ah sim... Escutaram passos apressados e não parecia ser algo bom. E não era. Eram nada mais nada menos do que alguns orcs. Então assim que os orcs viram o grupo, já foram pra cima deles, desencadeando uma luta.

**Aragorn: **Eles são poucos, não recuem, lutem!!!

Nesse instante Herumorë pegou sua espada (não havíamos falado sobre ela? ") e ficou atenta. Aí o resto vocês já devem imaginar: Legolas acertando flechas nas testas de alguns orcs, Aragorn cortando o pescoço de outros com sua espada, Frodo escondido em algum canto ¬¬, Gimli falando mais do que lutando, enfim... Mataram todos. Ou quase **o.o"**

**Frodo: **Que fedor é esse? Sam, tu não tomaste banho este mês?

**Sam:** São os orcs, senhor Frodo. Francamente **ù.ú**

**Legolas: **Como eles entram em putrefação rapidamente! :P

**Aragorn: **Uma poluição! **Ù.ú**

Enquanto estavam de lero lero eis que surge um orc sobrevivente que vinha se arrastando imperceptível até eles e... Nhac! Mordeu o braço de Herumorë (não me pergunte como)

**Herumorë: **Aí! Mas o que...

**Frodo:** Vou salva-la milady! (Joga uma pedra na testa do orc, este termina de morrer :P)

**Herumorë:** Argh, que nojo, mordida de orc!

**Gimlim:** E eles nem sequer devem escovar os dentes.

**Herumorë:** Cale essa boca, seu anão de jardim! **Ò.ó**

**Legolas: **Eu faço um curativo pra você.

**Herumorë:** Não preciso de sua ajuda **ù.ú **(se preparando pra subir no cavalo)

**Aragorn:** Você não pode subir no cavalo com o braço machucado dessa maneira.

**Herumorë:** Então eu mesma faço meu curativo (rasgando um pedaço bem pequeno do vestido e tentando amarrar no braço com uma mão só)

**Legolas:** Sozinha não vai conseguir (desafiando-a) e muito menos com um pedaço tão pequeno de pano (pegando de suas vestes um pedaço maior de pano e amarrando no braço de uma elfa impaciente)

**Herumorë:** (fungando como um dragão ferido) Está bom assim, chega! (levantou apressadamente, desviando qualquer olhar e subiu no cavalo) nota: ela não gosta de olhar nos olhos dos outros seres XP

E depois de indiretas de Frodo, comentários mau proferidos dirigidos a Herumorë e ignorações da parte da elfa, seguiram a jornada.

Depararam-se a um enorme precipício, que mal se podia ver o final dele Ô.ô

**Frodo: **Ai, e agora, como vamos passar para o outro lado?

**Sam:** Sugiro que façamos o caminho de volta para o Condado (todo feliz)

**Herumorë:** (obcecada pela história dos anéis) Mas há uma ponte bem ali do lado, não estão vendo?

**Gimli:** Droga... ¬¬#

Assim que passaram pela ponte, logo a uns passos dali encontraram um bar imundo. Se importar saber, já era tardezinha (o tempo da terra média nessa fanfiction sou eu quem determina mwa-há-há-há!!)

**Gimli: **Podemos dar uma passadinha nesse bar, podemos, podemos, tio Aragorn? (como uma criancinha)

**Legolas:** Parece uma criança bebum!

**Gimli:** Eu não sou criança nenhuma, ta? Ué, cadê o meu chá de ervas alcoolizado? Buáááááá

**Aragorn:** Está bem, mas só porque já está escurecendo e precisamos de hospedagem nesse lugar. (pensando: _e porque essa idéia de beber parece boa :D_)

Fim do capítulo – Será que foi uma boa idéia entrar no bar imundo? Gimli virou(ou já era) um anão alcoólatra? E qual será o triste fim do braço mordido de Herumorë? Não perca o próximo capítulo.

Recado da autora: Eu sei que eu demorei pra publicar um novo capítulo... Mas meu pc surtou, e eu fiquei um bom tempo sem me lembrar que tinha uma fic em andamento ¬¬... Também porque eu estou sem ânimo pra continuar ela, ela é muito tosca :P mas como eu sempre soube disso e todos os capítulos já estão terminados salvos aqui no pc... Mesmo que isso cause a baixa da minha reputação vou continuar editando e enviando pra cá (o.o)


	6. Mais encheção de lingüiça, só que com al...

Capítulo 6 – (Mais encheção de lingüiça, só que com alguns detalhes para sacar) 

**Gimli: **Eu quero a maior caneca desse bar! (com ar de comemoração)

**Aragorn:** Você vai nadar? O.o

**Gimli:** ¬¬#

**Frodo: **E você, milady, bebe algo?

**Herumorë:** Nada, obrigada. No mínimo não devem nem lavar os copos.

**Sam:** (cochichando para Aragorn) Você não acha que o Frodo está muito estranho?

**Aragorn:** Estranho como?

**Sam:** Desde que a milady chegou, ele está assim.

**Aragorn:** Vai ver ele está caidinho por ela.

**Sam:** Hã? Mas ele não era...

**Aragorn:** Era o que?

**Sam:** Ah, deixa pra lá :P

Lá estava Herumorë com a cara fechada no balcão quando chegou perto dela um dos bêbados nojentos.

**Bêbado nojento: **Olá elfinha, você não quer beber um canecão junto comigo?

**Herumorë:** Não, obrigada. Agora, se der pra parar de baforar na minha cara... ¬¬

**Bêbado nojento 2:** E se nós não quisermos parar de baforar na tua cara?

**Herumorë:** Sabia que demora semanas pros olhos desincharem?

**Bêbados nojentos:** Hein???

A elfa deu um soco com cada braço, em cada bêbado de uma só vez, no olho. Depois que os dois caíram ela sentiu o braço esquerdo: aquele que o orc havia mordido.

**Herumorë: **GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **(x.x)**

Todo o bar olhou pra ela.

**Aragorn: **O que foi?

**Herumorë:** Nada. Absolutamente (ai!) nada. (Saindo do bar)

Lá fora estava meio deserto, porque quem ainda não havia dormido, estava no bar bebendo. Bem, exceto o elfo Legolas, que além de não querer beber, estava lá fora cuidando dos cavalos.

**Legolas: **Precisando de um novo curativo?

**Herumorë:** Como sabe?

**Legolas:** É que o seu braço está todo ensangüentado.

**Herumorë:** Ah sim, claro. Hã?! MEU BRAÇO VAI CAIR!!! (T.T) (correndo para os lados)

**Legolas: **Agora você vai ter que deixar eu fazer um curativo decente.

**Herumorë:** Está bem, mas só porque não quero que o meu braço caia.

Pela primeira vez, Herumorë deixava o elfo fazer o curativo sem que ela reclamasse. Contudo, ela ainda mantinha seu gênio forte e caminhou firme até o bar meio nervosa. Mas quando chegou à porta, olhou para trás e:

**Herumorë: **Obrigada.

Fim do capítulo – Hmm... Sinto um clima de romance. Eu disse a vocês que esse dia chegaria, não disse? XD ... Mas paciência, porque só pra dizer "obrigada" já foi difícil pra ela. Por que será?

Recado da autora: Muito obrigada mesmo a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews! Gostei muito dos elogios, eu realmente não esperava. 


	7. Elfa em perigo!

Capítulo 7 – Elfa em perigo 

Na manhã seguinte Herumorë acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Aquele lugar era definitivamente muito desconfortável e por azar ela havia dormido em cima do braço machucado. Não havia mais ninguém a sua volta, o que significava que todos já tinham acordado e desta vez, ela dormira demais. Quando desceu as escadas, viu que não havia ninguém por ali e que a porta do bar estava fechada.

**Herumorë: **Ai meu Eru! Fiquei presa no bar imundo! (Empurrando a porta com força)

E a porta não abriu. Através do vidro embaçado viu o grupo conversando lá fora, e tentou chamá-los, mas estes não ouviram nada.

**Herumorë:** Não posso ficar presa aqui, preciso dos anéis e de um ar livre de cheiro de bêbado! (chutando a porta)

Quando começou a lhe faltar o ar, viu uma plaqueta colada na porta que dizia: _PUXE._ Então ela conseguiu abrir ¬¬""""

**Aragorn: **Estávamos esperando por você, porque demorou tanto?

**Herumorë:** Bem, acho que dormi demais...

**Aragorn:** Só não se acostume com isso. Vamos! (Indo em frente)

**Legolas: **O seu braço está melhor? (cavalgando ao lado dela)

**Herumorë:** Era para estar... Dormi em cima dele.

**Legolas:** Não deveria! Assim ele nunca ficará bom.

**Herumorë:** Não precisa me dizer o que fazer (ù.ú) (disse rude cavalgando à frente dele)

**Sam:** Fim da linha, nunca conseguiremos passar por toda essa água corrente. (Sorridente)

**Aragorn:** Claro que podemos passar, só não bobeiem ou a água pode leva-los!

**Gimli:** Droga ¬¬

Primeiro passou Aragorn, Frodo e Sam. Quando Herumorë foi passar, Morë Diamond escorregou e a elfa caiu na água. Não foi só isso, ela também foi levada pelas correntezas.

**Herumorë: **Socorro!!

Ao ver a cena, Legolas pulou no rio e nadou em direção a ela, pegou-a, mas não conseguiu nadar de volta. Visto que estavam chegando rente a uma cachoeira monstruosa.

**Legolas: **Segure em mim!

Desesperada, Herumorë obedeceu e Legolas atirou uma flecha com uma corda na árvore mais próxima.

**Legolas: **Vocês! Me ajudem!

Gimli correu para puxar a corda, mas acabou pendurado na mesma, aumentando o peso na flecha.

**Legolas: **Não precisa ajudar mais não! X.x""""

Gimli pulou em terra firme de novo, mas mesmo assim a flecha estava quase se soltando do tronco da árvore. Legolas puxou a corda o mais depressa que pôde e por um triz conseguiu chegar do outro lado em segurança.

**Legolas: **Você está bem? (deitando Herumorë no chão)

**Herumorë:** Pode...ria... estar... pior... (Sem fôlego)

**Sam:** Viu, eu disse para pegarmos o caminho de volta para o Condado! (U.u)

**Frodo:** Vamos fazer isso agora?

**Aragorn:** Agora já estamos do outro lado. Ou querem se arriscar somente para voltar?

**Gimli:** Droga de novo! ¬¬

**Legolas:** Elfa, eu a levo comigo (subindo Herumorë em seu cavalo) você parece meio inconsciente.

**Herumorë:** Morë... Diamond...

**Gimli:** Eu levo ele, afinal, só eu pra domar um cavalo bravo! (Tentando subir no cavalo)

**Aragorn:** Não tão cedo! (O.O)

Fim do capítulo – O que será que Aragorn viu? E porque Herumorë tem tanto azar assim? Bem, nem tanto, afinal, ela está em cima do cavalo com o Legolas... X3 (NOTA: a autora é completamente puxa saco do elfo . se é que já não deu pra notar ¬¬v)


	8. A floresta das elfas coloridas

Capítulo 8 – A floresta das elfas coloridas 

Parecia ilusão. Haviam muitas e muitas elfas usando vestidos coloridos à frente deles.

**Aragorn: **Meu Eru, o que está havendo aqui? (todo confuso)

**Sam:** É agora que a Rosinha me mata (T.T)

**Frodo:** Grande coisa, não se igualam a nossa milady.

**Aragorn:** Quem são vocês? :D

**Elfa verde:** Essa pergunta sou eu que faço. Vocês estão invadindo a nossa floresta.

**Gimli:** Sério??? XD (babando)

**Legolas:** Mas o mapa indica que o caminho é por aqui. Precisamos passar pela floresta de vocês.

**Elfa cor de rosa:** Para passar por aqui vocês têm que ter um bom motivo... (cheia de graça)

**Herumorë:** (Desce do cavalo) Eu vou te dar um bom motivo! (Apontando a espada na garganta da elfa cor de rosa)

**Aragorn:** Há! Não liguem, ela é assim mesmo. "

**Frodo:** O que querem que a gente faça?

**Elfa vermelha:** Devemos levar vocês até a nossa rainha.

**Elfa lilás:** Ela decidirá o que fazer.

**Aragorn:** Rainha? X3 (Gostando da idéia)

Todos caminharam atrás das elfas pacificamente. Somente Herumorë mantinha a cara fechada.

**Herumorë: **Isso é besteira! Eu poderia cortar as cabeças delas em um piscar de olhos.

**Legolas:** Não é preciso derramar tanto sangue.

**Aragorn:** (cara de bobão) Não mesmo!!!

No lugar haviam mais elfas ainda, poderia se ver todas as cores possíveis. No alto do trono, havia uma elfa dourada que se levantara, para recebe-los.

**Elfa dourada: **O que um grupo diversificado faz aqui, nesta floresta sagrada das elfas?

**Aragorn:** Precisamos pegar o caminho passando por ela, para continuar a nossa missão. (fazendo uma reverência)

Todos os outros também fizeram uma reverência, exceto Herumorë.

**Elfa dourada: **E que missão seria essa?

**Aragorn:** Uma missão imposta por Gandalf o Branco, muito importante.

**Elfa amarela:** Não podemos deixa-los simplesmente passar. Não são de confiança!

**Elfa dourada:** Não fale nada sem permissão, Lirth.

**Elfa amarela (Lirth):** Desculpe, minha Rainha.

**Elfa dourada:** Decido que todos vocês fiquem um dia hospedados aqui para avaliarmos se são de confiança ou não. Aceitam? Ou recusam?

**Elfa vermelha:** Se aceitarem, estarão sob nossas ordens... Se recusarem, ficarão sem suas cabeças...

**Herumorë:** Aragorn, deixe-me acabar com isso!

**Aragorn:** Não, milady, não.

**Herumorë:** Mas...

**Aragorn:** Rainha dourada, nós aceitamos a sua proposta. Em um dia vocês saberão que somos de confiança.

**Elfa dourada:** Ótimo. Eu sou Analielle, a grande rainha dourada.

As elfas levaram o grupo até uma grande mesa, onde haveria um banquete ao ar livre.

Fim do capítulo – O que vai acontecer nesse banquete? Será que as elfas coloridas estão tramando alguma coisa? Não percam o próximo banquete! Digo, o próximo capítulo!

Recado da autora: Que tédio, não? ¬¬ (pronta para colocar um saco na cabeça nos próximos capítulos -.-) --- Acho que eu já avisei que o não está aceitando meus asteriscos, por isso tenho que substituí-los por parênteses e editar cada capítulo de cada vez, assim eu aproveito para salva-los separadamente, aí a razão pela que eu demoro, porque não tenho tido tempo 


	9. O banquete

Capítulo 9 – O banquete 

Havia tudo que se podia imaginar em cima da mesa. Comida para todos os gostos de qualquer criatura da terra média. Gimli se empolgou "um pouco" com as bebidas, Aragorn estava cercado de elfas lhe servindo frutas, Frodo e Sam comendo sem parar, Herumorë comendo discretamente (ainda brava com alguma coisa) e Legolas se servindo de muitas lembas.

**Elfa laranja: **E então Aragorn, você é casado?

**Aragorn:** Er... Não! Sim! Quero dizer, mais ou menos :D

**Elfa lilás:** Interessante... Você quer uma uva?

**Aragorn:** Pode me passar o cacho inteiro (esfomeado)

**Elfa vermelha:** Me dêem licença, suas repugnantes! Eu quero conversar com o hóspede...

**Aragorn:** Calma aí, meninas! Tem Aragorn pra todo mundo XD

**Elfa azul:** Oba! (Pula no pescoço do Aragorn)

**Elfa cor de rosa:** E você, Legolas? Está gostando das lembas? Fui eu quem as fiz. (Cheia de graça)

**Legolas:** Muito boas...

**Herumorë:** (olhando feio)

**Elfa cor de rosa:** Eu me chamo Mylla, quer um pouco de vinho? (oferecendo-lhe um cálice)

**Legolas:** Ah, muito obrigado.

**Elfa amarela:** Com licença, Mylla. Olá, eu sou Lirth, gosto de ser direta. Do que se trata a missão de vocês?

**Legolas:** Acho que não poderia dizer. É meio confidencial.

**Elfa amarela (Lirth):** Ah sim... (olhando com desconfiança)

Terminado o banquete, Analielle, a elfa dourada, determinou que todos fossem dormir, pois já era noite. Herumorë resolveu que não obedeceria a ordem nenhuma, muito menos vinda daquelas elfas coloridas. Ficou do lado de fora cuidando de Morë Diamond.

**Herumorë: **Você não está gostando daqui, não é, Morë Diamond? Eu sei que essa vegetação causa desarranjos intestinais e as cores dos vestidos delas doem os olhos, mas é só até amanhã. Partiremos assim que o Sol nascer, se Eru me ouvir (..)

**Legolas:** Falando sozinha?

**Herumorë:** Não exatamente. O que faz acordado?

**Legolas:** Eu quase não durmo. E você, porque sempre a encontro acordada?

**Herumorë:** Não sinto sono. Eu não gosto deste lugar.

**Legolas:** Será que é porque está repleto de elfas coloridas?

**Herumorë:** Bem, isso não tem muito a ver... Aliás, não lhe devo explicações.

**Legolas:** Por que você é tão rebelde?

**Herumorë:** Eu já disse. Não tenho que explicar nada.

Ela caminhou firmemente com o intuito de sair de perto de Legolas, mas tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu nos braços dele. Os dois se entreolharam durante alguns segundos, e então:

**Herumorë: **Me solte!

**Legolas:** Se eu não tivesse lhe segurado, teria caído.

**Herumorë:** Ta bom, obrigada. Agora com licença. (Saiu em passos firmes)

Fim do capítulo – Que dá uma certa raivinha dá, porque nunca acontece nada de mais sério... Paciência, porque eu não iria entregar tudo de bandeja, não é mesmo? As coisas não são tão fáceis assim, principalmente essa elfa mau-humorada. Mais surpresas aguardam para acontecer no próximo capítulo!

Recado da autora --- Muito grata pelos reviews! Desculpem a demora, eu sempre estou fazendo alguma outra coisa daí não sobra tempo :) mas agora que eu já comecei com esse fiasco, agora que eu termine u.u fazer o que... xP


	10. O grande espetáculo inútil

Capítulo 10 – O grande espetáculo inútil 

Quando amanhecera na terra das elfas coloridas, Herumorë estava cheia de olheiras, por não ter dormido direito (durth). Os outros estavam bem dispostos para continuar a jornada, até mesmo o Sam.

**Elfa vermelha: **Que pena que vocês terão que partir... (olhando pro Aragorn)

**Elfa lilás:** Pena mesmo...

**Elfa vermelha:** Será que dá pra parar de me imitar em tudo, Laynie?

A elfa lilás, Laynie, imitava a elfa vermelha em quase tudo, ela tinha a cabeça meio oca :P e a elfa vermelha, Mimith, além de mais forte das elfas da floresta, era a mais mandona, mas não tão brava quanto Lirth, a elfa amarela.

**Analielle, a rainha dourada: **Vocês pareceram ser de confiança, tivemos gosto em hospedá-los em nosso reino. Agora já podem partir, se quiserem. Mas antes temos uma surpresa para vocês.

**Aragorn:** Surpresa?

Quando Analielle desimpediu uma passagem, apareceram várias elfas coloridas dançando graciosamente ao som das harpas. Todos, exceto Herumorë, ficaram boquiabertos. A dança era algo hipnotizante. Até Frodo e Sam estavam gostando. Até Gimli, que dizia não gostar de elfos(as).

**Herumorë: **Mas o que significa...

**Legolas:** Shhhh... (pedindo silêncio a ela)

Como já era de costume em tudo, a elfa vermelha, Mimith, tomava a frente da dança e dançava melhor do que todas com o seu glorioso vestido vermelho, mas nenhuma tinha mais graciosidade do que a elfa cor de rosa, Mylla, que o tempo todo estava dançando praticamente só para Legolas. Todas estavam dançando, com exceção da rainha dourada(Analielle), da elfa verde que estava tocando a harpa, e da elfa amarela(Lirth) que parecia estar pouco ligando para o espetáculo.

Quando a apresentação terminou, todos(exceto aquela que vocês já sabem) aplaudiram babando.

**Analielle, a rainha dourada:** Que bom que gostaram do nosso espetáculo. Nem todos os hóspedes podem aprecia-lo. Agora temos um presente para vocês.

**Aragorn:** Presente?

**Analielle:** Uma de nossas irmãs, Lirth, a elfa amarela. Apesar de ser um pouco teimosa, é uma ótima caçadora e ajudará vocês em muitas coisas.

**Legolas:** Ah, não ligamos, já temos que conviver com uma que é muito pior (se referindo à Herumorë)

**Aragorn:** Precisamos devolve-la?

**Analielle:** Não precisa não, hehe...

Então, todos seguiram caminho, agora com uma elfa amarela os acompanhando. Legolas e Herumorë ficaram atrás dos outros. Foram os únicos que ouviram uma voz fininha chamar por Legolas. Era a elfa cor de rosa correndo atrás deles.

**Elfa cor de rosa (Mylla): **Legolas! Tenho que me despedir!

Legolas desceu no cavalo e Herumorë ficou parada observando. Mylla colocou um colar de pequenas flores no pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Então ela se virou e caminhou de volta, e Legolas retomou o caminho, mas Herumorë não o seguiu. Ela cavalgou atrás de Mylla.

**Herumorë: **Elfa cor de rosa!

**Mylla: **Herumorë?

**Herumorë:** (descendo do cavalo) Você é cheia de graça, não é?

**Mylla:** Hein?

**Herumorë:** Quero dizer, tão bonita, graciosa... Mas talvez ele não goste de elfas assim.

**Mylla:** Ele quem? Legolas? O que você está querendo me dizer com isso?

**Herumorë:** Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

**Mylla:** Está querendo me dizer que ele gosta de elfas chatas, amarguradas e petulantes?

**Herumorë:** Grrr... (dá um soco no rosto de Mylla, esta cai no chão)

**Mylla:** Estúpida ;-; (volta pra floresta correndo)

**Herumorë:** Argh! Eu odeio cor de rosa!

Herumorë subiu novamente no cavalo e correu para alcançar o grupo.

Fim do capítulo – Eu gosto desse capítulo o.o A folgada cor de rosa levou o que merecia. Ta bom, ela não merecia tanto assim. Huehuehue...

Calma, só faltam dez ou nove capítulos! -.-v


	11. Momento de suspense

Capítulo 11 – Momento de suspense 

**Legolas: **Herumorë, onde você se meteu?

**Herumorë: **Me perdi pelo caminho, mas já estou de volta . (toda inocente)

**Aragorn: **Legolas, você tem certeza de que está lendo esse mapa direito? A gente nunca chega...

**Legolas: **Lendo certo eu estou, mas convém perguntar se o MAPA está certo.

**Frodo: **Claro que está, foi o Gandalf que desenhou.

**Legolas: **Xiii...

**Sam: **Puxa, eu estou morrendo de fome, será que dá pra fazer um lanchinho antes?

**Aragorn: **Acho que dá, mas não temos comida o suficiente para todos.

**Lirth (elfa amarela): **Eu posso caçar pra vocês. Acho que eu vi um coelho bem ali.

**Herumorë: **Hunf...

Lirth entrou na mata com o seu arco e flechas, e minutos depois voltou com dois coelhos.

**Gimli: **Finalmente uma elfa que preste para alguma coisa!

**Herumorë: ** . (Se mordendo de raiva)

**Frodo: **Estamos sem lenha pra fogueira.

**Aragorn: **Lirth, Legolas, vocês dois vão buscar a lenha.

**Lirth e Legolas: **Certo.

Depois que Lirth e Legolas partiram, Herumorë soltou seu veneno.

**Herumorë: **É uma emboscada! Aposto que Legolas corre perigo ao lado dessa amareluda!

**Aragorn: **Que nada! Fui eu que pedi para eles buscarem a lenha.

**Herumorë: **Frodo!

**Frodo: **Sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com você desta vez, milady.

**Herumorë: **Saco! (disse pisando firme até um canto vazio e se sentou em uma pedra longe deles)

**Gimli: **Eu disse que essa elfa era perigosa!

**Aragorn, Frodo e Sam: **??? ¬¬"

**Herumorë: (**Tirando da mochila um boneco vodu cor de rosa) E eu achando que você que era a perigosa! (Jogando o boneco cor de rosa no meio do mato) Chega! Não vou ouvir mais nada que me dizem. Eu vou atrás dele e ninguém vai ficar sabendo disso!

Ela subiu em Morë Diamond e adentrou a mata em busca de Legolas. Já estava ficando um pouco escuro e ela estava há horas procurando por ele.

**Herumorë: **Talvez eu tenha me precipitado, eles já devem estar de volta com a lenha e eu aqui, feito uma boba.

De repente ouve-se um barulho estranho. E outro barulho. E mais outro. Ao seguir esses sons, Herumorë encontra Legolas encurralado por alguns orcs. Lirth? Não, ela não estava lá.

**Herumorë: **Yááááááááá!!! (Saltando por cima de um orc com a espada)

**Legolas: **Herumorë? (acabando de acertar uma flecha em mais um)

**Herumorë: **Só faltam mais alguns... (sorri)

Espada vai, flecha vem e vice-versa, mataram todos. Ou quase, havia sobrado um que eles ainda não tinham notado, que estava atrás de Legolas e que sem dó nem piedade, atravessou a espada na barriga do elfo quando ele se virou. Herumorë foi pra cima do orc, ela conseguiu mata-lo, mas antes disso ele havia feito um corte assombroso na perna dela.

Fim do capítulo – Por mim eu não acabava aqui, mas existe um padrão(na minha cabeça) de tamanho dos capítulos, este ficou tão longo quanto o anterior. Mas deixo-vos no suspense: O que acontecerá com os dois pobres elfos? Não pense que tudo acaba bem. Até porque, ainda não acaba tão cedo XD


	12. Capítulo sentimental

Capítulo 12 – Capítulo sentimental :P 

**Legolas: **Por que fez isso?

**Herumorë: **Você me salvou uma vez, não foi?

**Legolas: **Se você não tivesse chegado à tempo... Eu teria... Você sabe...

**Herumorë: **Eu não adiantei pra muita coisa... Veja o seu estado, estendido nesse chão, coberto por sangue...

**Legolas: **Acredite... Teria... sido... pior... (perdendo a força)

**Herumorë: **Eu vou pedir ajuda! (cai no chão)

**Legolas: **Não vai... conseguir... com essa perna machucada...

**Herumorë: **Está me subestimando? (levanta e cai de novo) Ai, orcs desgraçados! Eu nem sequer lembro o caminho de volta!

**Legolas: **Seu cavalo...

**Herumorë: **Morë Diamond! Morë Diamond! (gritando)

**Legolas: **Parece... que ele sumiu...

**Herumorë: **Droga! (ainda caída no chão e a perna sangrando muito)

**Legolas: **(Tossindo sangue e os olhos firmes no céu)

**Herumorë: **Legolas! (Rastejando até ele)

Quando chegou até ele, Herumorë tocou seu ferimento e sentiu as mãos trêmulas. Nunca havia se comovido por ninguém naquele estado ou pior. Quase todos os seus movimentos se tornaram involuntários: seus grandes olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e ela segurou a mão do elfo, que estava fria como o anoitecer da terra média.

**Herumorë: **VOCÊ MORREU! (Desesperada)

**Legolas: **Ainda não...

**Herumorë: **É que sua mão está fria...

**Legolas: **Talvez seja assim... quando vamos... morrer.

**Herumorë: **Não diga isso! Você... não... vai... (se estende no chão ao lado dele, fraca, pois perdera muito sangue também)

**Legolas: **É tão lindo...

**Herumorë: **O quê?

**Legolas: **O céu, as árvores, tudo fica... diferente... as cores mudam...

**Herumorë: **Você está delirando... Não tem nada de diferente aqui...

**Legolas: **Então... deve ser porque... não chegou a sua hora... Não sente o perfume?

**Herumorë: **Você está me assustando, pare com isso.

**Legolas: **O que foi?

**Herumorë: **Eu só sinto o cansaço... E eu não quero dormir ao lado de um cadáver.

**Legolas: **Por isso... eu não posso morrer... Só por isso...?

**Herumorë: **Exatamente.

**Legolas: **...

**Herumorë: **Só torça para que alguém nos ache aqui, eu não quero morrer, não agora.

**Legolas: **...

**Herumorë: **Diga alguma coisa...

**Legolas: **...

**Herumorë: **(vira-se pra ele) Por favor, DIGA!

**Legolas: **...

**Herumorë: **Não faça isso comigo! Diga alguma coisa, por favor! ;-;

Ela começou a chorar desesperadamente e deitou a cabeça sobre ele, tocando em seu rosto. Sua pele estava tão fria... Será que ele se foi?

Fim do capítulo – Sim, não era pra terminar aqui também. Mas os padrões indicam. E eu achei bacana deixa-los nesse suspense, que ainda é pior do que o outro. Será que perdemos o tão precioso elfo da fanfiction? Será que Tolkien puxaria meu pé se soubesse que eu matei um personagem dele? Vocês têm que ler o próximo capítulo.

Recado da autora para Dalila McDanny: Adoro saber que a srta gosta de ler a minha fic eu demoro para postar porque não estou tendo tempo, estou sobrecarregada de cursos e projetos pessoais. Mas sempre que eu posso e me lembro, estarei publicando um novo capítulo. Como é o caso hoje. Mas fique tranqüila, eu vou concluir esta fic, ela já está escrita. Beijos 


	13. Luto

Capítulo 13 - Luto 

**Herumorë: **Não se vá ainda... Eu preciso dizer uma coisa... **Eu amo você**.

Não havendo nenhuma reação da parte dele, a elfa sentiu as coisas mudarem. Era como se nada mais importasse e tudo o que estivesse a sua volta estava paralisado, em tons monocromáticos. Desejaria mais do que tudo que os olhos dele reabrissem, mas não sabia e nem tinha como fazer isso: era tarde demais. Ainda deitada sobre ele, fechou os olhos e sofreu, como nunca havia sofrido antes. Sentiu que sua alma estava sendo trocada, como se no lugar de uma amarga alma escura e revoltada, surgisse uma doce inocência que ainda tinha quando era criança. Então, adormeceu.

Ouve-se um som conhecido

**Herumorë: **(Acordando) Morë Diamond?

O cavalo estava tentando acorda-la há muito tempo, o dia já havia até clareado outra vez.

**Herumorë: **Eu ainda estou viva?

Por um momento sentiu-se feliz em saber que ainda estava viva, mas quando voltou sua cabeça para o lado, se recordou de tudo o que havia acontecido e a tristeza lhe voltou, porém, suas lágrimas haviam secado. Vendo que Morë Diamond estava abaixado para que ela subisse, colocou Legolas em cima do cavalo como pôde e subiu friamente.

**Frodo: **Lá está ela!

**Aragorn: **Posso saber onde você estava?

**Gimli: **Por causa disso nós nos atrasamos um dia, só para espera-la! Elfos, hunf! (ù.ú)

Herumorë não disse nada, apenas desceu do cavalo (estava vestindo o seu capuz negro) e quando avistou Lirth, caminhou até ela.

**Herumorë: **Feliz com o que fez?

**Lirth: **Como assim? Do que está falando?

**Herumorë: **Deixou ele sozinho em uma floresta cheia de orcs!

**Aragorn: **Legolas? O que aconteceu com ele?

**Herumorë: **(Apontando para cima do cavalo, onde estava o corpo do elfo)

**Aragorn: **Por Eru! Mas o que?

**Herumorë: **Eu não disse a vocês que ela não era de confiança? (olhando firmemente para Lirth) Viram! ELE ESTÁ MORTO! ... MORTO! (chorando com todo o ódio)

Por um momento todos ficaram calados, não podiam aceitar que Legolas tivesse morrido.

**Aragorn: **Herumorë, (tentando acalmar a elfa) não foi culpa de Lirth, ela se perdeu de Legolas, não conseguiu acha-lo e voltou para cá.

**Herumorë: **Seus ingênuos! É claro que ela tem culpa! (apontando a espada para Lirth) Sua desgraçada, você merece morrer! (pulando sobre a elfa amarela)

**Aragorn: **Herumorë! Chega! Estou mandando você parar! Não vê? Ele está morto, e não foi por culpa de ninguém, muito menos de Lirth. O mínimo que você pode fazer é se conformar e respeitar o descanso eterno dele!

**Herumorë: **(paralisada) ... Eu trouxe o corpo dele aqui para que pudéssemos fazer um sepultamento decente, como ele merece! Mas já que sou tratada assim, façam com o corpo o que bem entenderem, eu já sofri demais! (sai correndo para outro canto)

**Gimli: **O que há com ela?

**Aragorn: **Todos estamos sofrendo muito pela perda de um amigo, Gimli. (triste)

**Lirth: **Aragorn, eu...

**Aragorn: **Não precisa dizer nada, Lirth. Eu sei que você é inocente.

**Lirth: **Se me permitir, eu quero tratar do sepultamento dele, para que seja perfeito e como Herumorë disse, como ele merece.

**Aragorn: **Faça como preferir... Eu não quero estar aqui para presenciar.

**Lirth: **AAAAHHHHH!

Fim do capítulo – É, não acaba por aqui. O que será que vem por aí? Porque Lirth gritou? Céus! Será que o morto fora seqüestrado?


	14. Intrigas

Capítulo 14 – Intrigas 

**Aragorn: **O que foi?

**Lirth:** ELE ESTÁ VIVO, ELE ESTÁ VIVO!

E estava mesmo. Todos correram para perto, Legolas ainda mexia os olhos, mesmo fechados, e seu sangue começava a escorrer de novo.

Enquanto Lirth estava cuidando de Legolas dentro de uma barraca e Frodo ajudando, Aragorn conversava do lado de fora com Herumorë.

**Herumorë: **Eu não sabia que ele ainda estava vivo, eu juro!

**Aragorn:** Mas como pôde se enganar assim?

**Herumorë:** Ora, vocês todos também se enganaram.

**Aragorn:** Tudo bem. Eru queira que Lirth consiga salva-lo. Assim você vê como ela é inocente e Legolas poderá contar o que realmente aconteceu. (Deixando ela sozinha)

**Herumorë:** Queira mesmo. Assim veremos quem é que está mentindo aqui. (Emburrada)

O dia foi longo, todos estavam na expectativa... Até que:

**Lirth: **Saindo da barraca Fiz um torniquete! Agora ele está bem melhor (sorrindo para todos e olhando feio para Herumorë) Ele não pode se mover tão cedo, então teremos que passar alguns dias aqui mesmo.

**Aragorn:** Tudo bem, a nossa missão pode esperar.

Já que ninguém ligava pra ela e Lirth não a deixava ver Legolas, Herumorë, mais uma vez, passava a noite conversando com Morë Diamond.

**Herumorë: **Não é justo... Por que só eu não posso vê-lo?

**Legolas:** (se aproximando atrás dela) Quem disse que não pode?

**Herumorë:** Elfo! Você não deveria estar se movendo ainda! Porque está fazendo isso?

**Legolas:** Não é da sua conta... (sorrindo)

**Herumorë:** Ora, você está bem mesmo, hein? Veja seu torniquete, não tem nem um pingo de sangue escorrendo dele. Parece que aquela Lirth fez um bom trabalho. (Desanimada)

**Legolas:** Não está feliz por me ver vivo?

**Herumorë:** Claro que estou, mas o problema é ela. Eu não entendi. Por que ela tentou te matar e depois te salvou?

**Legolas:** Do que está falando? Ela não tentou me matar. Eu a perdi de vista e tive o azar de encontrar orcs. Mas não tive tanto azar assim, afinal, você apareceu...

**Herumorë:** Não sei... Eu ainda não confio nela! (virando-se de costas)

**Legolas:** Ei... Eu ouvi o que você disse quando eu estava pegando no sono...

**Herumorë:** Hã? (ficando vermelha) Bem, eu só disse aquilo pra ver se você reagia, afinal, eu pensava que você estivesse morto.

**Legolas:** Ah sei... Claro. Não tinha nada melhor pra dizer não? Eu realmente acreditei em você. (olhando nos olhos dela)

Quando eles estavam quase se beijando, Lirth apareceu ao longe, gritando zangada:

**Lirth: **Legolas! Você não pode se mover ainda. Será que você quer morrer de vez!

**Legolas:** Desculpe. (caminhando até Lirth sem olhar pra trás)

**Lirth:** Escuta... Não chegue perto de Herumorë... Ela é perigosa, até Aragorn desconfia dela. Está planejando lhe matar (cochichando)

**Legolas:** Ora, de onde é que você tirou...

Lirth pulou no pescoço do elfo, lhe dando um beijo forçado, só para irritar Herumorë. Deixou ele sem fôlego e Herumorë sem paciência, pois esta morreu de raiva e saiu correndo para onde não pudesse mais vê-los.

Fim do capítulo – Ahá! Eu não o matei realmente! Mas daqui a pouco os shippers é que vão me matar, por eu ter cortado um beijo antes dele começar e provocar outro só que forçado. É, às vezes eu sou meio cruel (..)... Mas nada como uma boa expectativa para o próximo capítulo!

Aquele recadinho chato que provavelmente ninguém lê: A-há, e nem foi por pressão dos leitores XD como diriam algumas pessoas, estava escrito! Estava mesmo, no documento do Word XD

Fui-me. Beijos


	15. Uma irrecusável proposta

Capítulo 15 – Uma irrecusável proposta 

Herumorë se sentia péssima. Queria mais do que tudo que Legolas tivesse sido salvo, mas não por Lirth. Não pela elfa que ela mais odiava. E aquele beijo que ela viu, quase a fez vomitar, sentia nojo ao vê-los juntos, era uma coisa que ela não podia suportar. Mas não chorava, precisaria de muito mais para faze-la lamentar. Sentada em uma pedra, no meio da escuridão, pensava seriamente em deixar o grupo, para não sofrer mais.

Ouve-se um barulho de cavalgadas

**Herumorë: **Morë Diamond?

Um ser estranho a pega pelo pescoço

**Herumorë: **Socorro!

**Ser estranho: **Onde estão os anéis!

**Herumorë:** Eu não sei! Não estamos com eles, nossa missão se atrasou.

**Ser estranho:** Consigo ver através de sua alma... Você tem caráter... Consiga os anéis pra mim!

**Herumorë:** Ei, você está pensando que eu sou o quê? Não sou sua serva, eu nem te conheço!

**Ser estranho:** Mas bem que poderia ser (soltando o pescoço dela) Sou o Senhor do Escuro, procuro pelos anéis!

**Herumorë:** Eu já sei o que você está procurando. O mesmo que eu. Você disse o que?

**Ser estranho(um tal de senhor do escuro):** Sou Sauron, o Senhor do Escuro. Você gostaria de se juntar à mim?

**Herumorë:** E por que balrogs eu deveria me juntar a você?

**Senhor do Escuro:** Porque todos o que ficam contra mim acabam morrendo, e nossos interesses são os mesmos.

Quando Herumorë se lembrou da cena que viu a pouco (Legolas e Lirth), sua alma se escureceu completamente como antes e sem pensar muito, aceitou trabalhar para Sauron.

**Senhor do Escuro: **Muito bem, então você é a minha fonte garantida. Nos veremos em breve.

**Herumorë:** O quê! Nem pensar! Leve-me com o senhor!

**Senhor do Escuro:** Mas por quê!

**Herumorë:** Eu já estou cansada de acompanha-los, quero estar longe deles. Se assim não for o trato, nada feito. Uu

**Senhor do Escuro:** Saco... Está bem. Mas eu vou precisar que você os encontre mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eles não podem desconfiar de nada.

Herumorë nem prestou atenção no que Sauron falou. Deixou um bilhetinho na árvore:

"_Adeus, seus injustos! Vocês não souberam reconhecer a verdadeira inocente._

_Pois continuem a serem enfeitiçados pela amareluda, _

_afinal, agora eu me juntei à Sauron. Au revoir!"_

Fim do capítulo – Realmente eu não sigo o padrão corretamente. Mas eu tinha que acabar por aqui, fiquei sem idéias. Eu disse, acabar com o CAPÍTULO, não a fanfic. Ela ainda está de pé, afinal, vocês querem ou não querem saber o que vai acontecer com Herumorë estando ao lado do mal? (Quem disser que não faz diferença leva um soco no olho ò.-)

Recado da autora: Como todos sabem, esta fic já está completamente escrita, ou seja, os recadinhos nos finais dos capítulos estavam escritos (menos este recadinho particular). E então não tem como eu aumentar os capítulos ou mudar muito eles, sabe... Eu sei que muita gente gosta de ler, mas eu preferi escrever menos pra ficar mais rápido... Afinal, já está acabando o.o

Beijos para todos que lêem


	16. O demônio de Nenya

Capítulo 16 – O demônio de Nenya 

**Lirth: **Tem um bilhete aqui!

**Legolas:** Um bilhete da Herumorë?

**Lirth:** Como sabe que é um bilhete da Herumorë sem o ler antes?

**Legolas:** Ah, é que tem uma caveirinha desenhada no canto superior do papel "

**Aragorn:** O que diz aí?

**Lirth:** Meu Eru! Ela fugiu com o Senhor do Escuro!

**TODOS:** MAS HEIN! O.O

**Legolas:** É o que diz aqui... Ah não, por que ela fez isso!

**Lirth:** Vocês conhecem ela! Sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde faria isso.

**Legolas:** Não, não pode ser! O.O

Ainda inconformado, Legolas seguiu viajem com o grupo.

**Frodo: **Veja! É Valfenda!

**Sam:** Conseguimos! Quero dizer, conseguimos chegar até aqui pelo menos (ú.ù)

**Gandalf: **Finalmente! Por que demoraram tanto?

**Aragorn:** Sabe, não foi tão fácil assim.

**Gandalf:** O que é essa coisa amarela aí?

**Legolas:** Ah, é Lirth, a elfa amarela. Foi um presente das elfas coloridas da floresta.

**Gandalf:** Entendi. Vejam quem está aqui.

**Galadriel:** (Notavelmente aborrecida) E eu ainda deixo tudo em Lórien para vir com este velho!

**Aragorn:** O que é isso Gandalf, você raptou a lady de lórien e deixou Celeborn a ver chifres?

**Celeborn:** Estão falando de mim? (Desentendido)

**Aragorn:** Aia! (susto)

**Celeborn:** Aiya, tudo bem com você?

**Gandalf:** Bem, na verdade, Galadriel de lórien está aqui porque convenci ela a vir, lembre-se: ela tem um anel do poder (Ò.ó)

**Galadriel:** Esse tapado do Gandalf diz que meu anel está possesso. Eu vou mostrar a ele quem é que está possesso (Ò.Ó)

**Gandalf:** Mas é verdade Galadriel, veja só (segurando o anel dela) Espere um pouco, precisa ser um pouco lustrado... Bem, é claro que eles não se revelam tão facilmente e...

**Galadriel:** Com mil balrogs Gandalf... (arranca o anel e coloca no dedo) Nenya não está possesso coisa nenhu... Ghsjsmdfhjkaoajhns... G.G

**Gimli:** Que porra de linguagem é essa? Élfico?

**Legolas:** Parece que não O.o

**Galadriel:** (flutuando) Há há há! Nenya tem poder... Mas teria mais nas mãos de alguém que soubesse usa-lo para coisas realmente prestativas, EH EH EH... Certamente não se igualaria às mãos inúteis desta elfinha miserável...

**Celeborn:** Não fale mal de minha esposa!

**Sam:** Mas não és casado com essa aí?

**Celeborn:** Com Galadriel sim, mas não com essa coisa que está dentro dela.

**Galadriel:** Enquanto me convém, vou fazer o que quiser! (Fazendo chover folhas de papel em meio à ventiania)

**Celeborn:** Não é justo! Você faz tudo o que quer em Lórien, vai querer mandar em Valfenda também?

Fim do capítulo – Agora a tia Galadriel também está possessa! Ai meu Eru! No que isso vai dar? Paciência que logo logo salvaremos o dia "


	17. Mais uma batalha cheia de efeitos especi...

Capítulo 17 – Mais uma batalha cheia de efeitos especiais 

**Arwen: **Vovó, pare com isso! Eu estava fazendo um bolo e esse vento espalhou farinha nos meus olhos! (chateada)

**Aragorn:** Arwen, que bom ver você, mesmo que meus olhos estejam cobertos de poeira...

**Arwen:** Eu que o diga, amor... Meu bolo surpresa foi pro saco!

**Galadriel:** Aqui em Valfenda não chove? (Fazendo uma tempestade)

**Elrond:** Com mil balrogs de asas, o que está acontecendo aqui!

**Galadriel:** Cadê o senhor do escuro? Ou eu vou fazer chover chamas!

**Gandalf:** Por Eru, o grande Ilúvatar, Galadriel, você está pior do que quando fica sob efeito das minhas ervas!

**Celeborn:** Que ervas? Do que você está falando? (Sem entender)

**Gandalf: **Eu não sei o que fazer! Meu Eru! Me dê uma luz!

Eis que surge uma sombra no céu, descendo bem diante deles.

**Senhor do escuro: **Porque balrogs está chovendo desse jeito? Que recepção hein!

**Herumorë:** Eles não são muito educados... (Aparecendo soberanamente linda e malvada)

**Legolas: **Então foi por ele que você me trocou?

**Herumorë:** Do que está falando, elfo? Foi você que me trocou pela amareluda!

**Legolas:** Muito bem então! (Abraça Lirth e beija ela)

**Herumorë:** (com os olhos cheios de ódio) Não tenho tempo para isso. ONDE ESTÁ NENYA?

**Galadriel:** Quem chama pelo meu precioso?

**Frodo:** Xiii... Está parecendo o Golum!

**Herumorë:** Milorde e eu viajamos à cada canto da terra média para capturar os outros anéis... O seu é o único que falta! PASSE LOGO PARA CÁ, ELFA MALUCA!

**Galadriel:** Estava mesmo querendo largar este corpo maldito!

**Gandalf:** (acerta uma mesa na cabeça de Galadriel e desmaia ela)

**Celeborn:** Que heresia! Gandalf, seu maldito! (Todo afetado)

**Gandalf:** Desculpe. Era o único jeito de impedir o senhor de Mordor. Mas cadê o anel?

PÁRA TUDOOO! De escritora para leitor: Pense bem nessa cena... O anel escapou do dedo da rainha de lórien e está parado do ar, como tudo o mais. Imaginem só como o Gandalf está com a cara engraçada no pause. Caham, prosseguindo... **Play em câmera lentaaa!**

**Gandalf: **EEEU PEEEGOOOO...!

**Aragorn:** DEEEIIIXAA COMIIIGOOO...!

**Gimli:** SÓ EUUU CONSIIIGOOO PEEGAAARRR! (Não conseguindo nem ver onde está o anel)

**Frodo e Sam:** (fazendo escadinha pro outro subir) NÓSSS VAAAMOS PEEGAAAR...!

**Arwen:** QUEEEM QUEER BOOOLO...?

**Legolas:** (Mirando a flecha no anel)

**Pause!** Veja a situação de cada um Oo ... Agora... **Play comum!**

Aragorn pisa no pé de Gandalf, os dois caem em cima de Gimli (pobre coitado) Frodo e Sam ainda nem decidiram quem é que faz escadinha pra quem, Arwen escorrega fazendo com que o bolo caísse na cara de Celeborn, Legolas solta a flecha, Herumorë voa na frente, pega o anel, mas... Isso mesmo, a flecha acerta nela! (Record de azar)

**Herumorë:** Ughhh! . 

**Legolas:** Herumorë! Eu não queria fazer isso... Eu estava só tentando...

**Herumorë:** Eu sei... (caída no chão) Mas... O que importa é que... EU PEGUEI O ANEL! (se levantando insensivelmente)

**Senhor do escuro:** Viva! Parabéns milady! Agora passe o anel pra cá! (ò.ó)

**Herumorë:** O que? Como assim? Você vai me largar depois que eu te der o anel? Seu insensível!

**Senhor do escuro:** Passa o anel pra mim, depois a gente resolve a vida conjugal!

**Herumorë:** Você me enganou, seu, seu... Maldito! (Aperta o anel com toda a força)

Nenya começou a brilhar intensamente, uma luz muito forte que fez todos fecharem os olhos. Algo estava acontecendo (duh! ¬¬)

Fim do capítulo – Bem divertido esse capítulo, não? Ta, não precisa responder (-.-)... O fato é que ainda não terminou! Algo vai acontecer com o anel depois que Herumorë expôs o seu ódio. Sempre acontece alguma coisa quando ela expõe o seu ódio :P


	18. Faça sua escolha

Capítulo 18 – Faça a sua escolha 

Depois de muito brilhar e queimar parte da retina de cada um, ouviu-se um grito de sofrimento se afastando e o anel parou de brilhar.

**Galadriel: **(Acordando da pancada) O que fizeram com o meu anel...?

**Gandalf:** Parece que o demônio foi embora... (boquiaberto)

**Senhor do escuro:** O quê? Não pode ter ido embora só com a sua petulância!

**Legolas:** Isso porque você não sabe a proporção da petulância!

**Senhor do escuro:** Chega de conversa! Dê-me o anel, Herumorë!

**Herumorë:** Não, jamais! (Joga o anel para Galadriel)

**Galadriel:** PEGUEI! (Coloca no dedo) Me sinto bem melhor agora!

**Celeborn:** Galadriel, é você mesma?

**Galadriel:** Que é isso Celeborn, está birutando mais cedo? E quem foi o desgraçado que me acertou uma mesa no crânio?

**Gandalf:** Os outros anéis devem estar libertos também!

**Herumorë:** Agora decida, senhor do escuro. Ou devolve todos os anéis aos seus donos ou eu mesma vou ter que ir aí pra te forçar a isso? (Arregaçando as largas mangas do vestido)

**Senhor do escuro:** Ta bom, ta bom, você venceu. (E enviou os anéis de volta) Mas eu ainda não vou embora. Ainda tem algo aqui que eu quero, e quero muito.

**Herumorë:** Você não tem o direito de pedir nada.

**Senhor do escuro:** Quero que você venha comigo, lady do escuro.

**Herumorë:** O quêêê? Mesmo depois de presenciar toda a minha petulância?

**Senhor do escuro:** Estou completamente apaixonado por sua petulância, milady. O que me diz?

**Legolas:** NÃÃÃOOO! Venha comigo, Herumorë!

Herumorë ficou dividida entre dois seres interessantes. Um do lado esquerdo, aquele que ela admirava, um ser forte, destrutivo, vingador e malvado X3... Outro do lado direito, aquele que lhe salvou várias vezes e vice-versa, talentoso, belo, bom coração e que há tão pouco tempo ela amava perdidamente. Parece bobo isso que eu vou narrar, mas ela estava completamente INDECISA. Agora sua alma estava dividida em duas e ela não sabia pra que lado ia, para esquerda, para a direita, ou se não ia pra lugar algum.

Foi quando ela deu um passo à frente que quatro paredes enormes a cercaram.

**Herumorë: **O que está acontecendo? (Desesperada)

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** CALMA, FUI EU QUE FIZ ISSO.

**Herumorë:** Ta. E por que fez isso?

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** QUERO QUE PENSE, SEM OLHAR PARA ELES, O QUE REALMENTE QUER. NA VERDADE ESTOU ENCHENDO LINGÜIÇA PRA GENTE PULAR LOGO DE CAPÍTULO.

**Herumorë:** Acho que já decidi, não vou escolher nenhum dos dois!

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** O QUÊEEEE? (SE DESCABELANDO TODA)

**Herumorë:** Sim, vou manda-los plantar batatas e vou tirar férias em Lórien sozinha.

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** POR QUE LÓRIEN?

**Herumorë:** Ah, sei lá... Ih ih ih… Acho chique… Aliás, lá está cheio de elfos como Legolas.

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** PARECIDOS TALVEZ. MAS NÃO EXATAMENTE COMO ELE E VOCÊ SABE DISSO.

**Herumorë:** O que quer dizer?

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** SIGA O QUE O SEU CORAÇÃO DIZ...

**Herumorë:** Ele diz... Para que eu coma um cheeseburguer de olifante...

** DEUSA DA FANFIC :** O SEU CORAÇÃO, NÃO O SEU ESTÔMAGO. ¬¬"

(As paredes descem e a cena anterior retorna. Lá estão eles esperando por uma resposta)

Fim do capítulo – Será que ela já tem a sua resposta? O que será dessas pobres almas que se apaixonaram pela personagem mais petulante da fanfiction? Vários caminhos podem se seguir, escolher um deles, escolher nenhum, ou escolher os dois. Quem sabe esquecer tudo isso e comer um cheeseburguer de olifante? Não percam o capítulo definitivo!


	19. Definitivo

Capítulo 19 - Definitivo 

**Senhor do escuro: **Venha comigo, vamos morar em Mordor e destruir muitas vidas!

**Legolas:** Não vá com ele, venha comigo, vamos morar no meu reino ou onde você quiser, será tratada como uma rainha!

**Senhor do escuro:** Peraí! Eu também vou te tratar como uma rainha... Do escuro!

**Herumorë:** . eu sempre sonhei em ser uma rainha do escuro (emocionada)

**Legolas:** Eu deixo você ser o que quiser, mas ao meu lado!

** DEUSA DA FIC :** Por Eru, vocês estão deixando a fanfiction mais chata do que já é. Ops!

**Herumorë:** Legolas, mas e a amareluda?

**Legolas:** Pras chamas de Mordor com a amareluda, eu só quero você!

**Senhor do escuro:** Epa! Comigo em Mordor só Herumorë, nada de amareludas e nem nada disso!

**Herumorë:** Mas você beijou ela há pouco tempo, não se lembra?

**Legolas:** Eu estava com raiva de você, por ter se juntado ao lado do mal.

**Herumorë:** Querido, eu já nasci pro lado do mal. Mas isso não tem nada a ver, eu fugi com Sauron porque a amareluda sempre está entre nós dois.

**Legolas:** Não estará mais, prometo!

**Senhor do escuro:** Não acredite nele! A amareluda é terrível! Ela não larga do pé dele tão cedo!

**Herumorë:** Legolas... Acho que Sauron tem razão...

**Legolas:** NÃÃÃOOO!

**Senhor do escuro:** Eh Eh Eh! :D

**Herumorë:** Toda a razão que possa imaginar... Mas mesmo assim, ficarei com você, seu elfo bobão!

**Legolas:** Hã? (Sem se tocar direito) Eru, meu grande Ilúvatar, atendeu minhas preces!

**Senhor do escuro:** O QUÊEEEE! COMO OUSA DESPREZAR O SENHOR DE MORDOR!

**Herumorë:** Desprezando, oras. Será que dava pra tirar sua carcaça imunda de Valfenda? Os moradores não estão gostando...

**Senhor do escuro:** NÃO PERMITO QUE ME DESPREZE E MUITO MENOS QUE MANDE EM MIM!

**Herumorë:** O que vai fazer? (desafiando-o)

**Senhor do escuro:** EU VOU... VOU... VOLTAR PARA MORDOR SOZINHO, SUA INSOLENTEZINHA DE UMA FIGA ¬¬

**Legolas:** Elfa, eu nem sei o que lhe dizer...

**Herumorë:** Eu já sei o que dizer e o que fazer, mas deixa pra lá se não o final da fanfiction vai ficar muito melosa.

**Legolas:** Ah, mas só um beijinho...

**Herumorë:** Pare com isso XP

**Gandalf:** Então, parece que tudo acabou bem de novo.

**Frodo:** Mas ninguém perdeu um dedo ;-;

**Galadriel:** Eu ainda não entendi direito o que aconteceu aqui.

**Elrond:** Você foi levada por um vendaval, sogrinha.

**Gimli:** Está mais feia do que um balrog chupando manga! Mha há há há!

**Galadriel:** Olha quem fala... ¬¬""

**Sam:** O que devemos fazer agora?

**Gandalf:** Ficar enchendo lingüiça e recheando batatas até o capítulo exceder todos os limites padrões e os olhos dos leitores flamejarem, afinal, não tem mais aquele comentário no final...

**Gimli:** Isso é ótimo! Agora eu finalmente posso falar sobre como os anões são bons em tudo!

**Herumorë:** Esse final foi tão chato, não?

**Legolas:** Mas poderia ser diferente...

**Herumorë:** Mas como você é folgado, nisso que deu Tolkien ter deixado você sem namorada a triologia inteira... Tisc tisc...

**Legolas:** (Puxa Herumorë e FINALMENTE a beija)

Musiquinha bonita, maior melação(só para agradar os leitores shippers ) etc etc...

**Herumorë: **E esse é o grande final?

**Galadriel:** Acho que não... E olha que eu sempre sei de tudo... Uu

**Arwen:** Eu fiz outro bolo enquanto Herumorë decidia o que fazer... Quer o primeiro pedaço, Aragorn?

**Aragorn:** Claro... (O que eu não faço pra agradar essa elfa... xx)

**Arwen:** Aqui está... (Escorrega de novo e o bolo cai na cara de Legolas)

**Galadriel:** ESSE é o grande final!

** FIM TOSCO RIDÍCULO XINGUEM DO QUE QUISEREM XINGAR ** – Não era pra ter comentário depois do capítulo definitivo, mas sabe como é... Não resisti. Enfim. Não, não vou continuar(só se foi outra temporada ou algo assim no futuro)... Se não sacou o final, eu também não saquei muito. Bem, na verdade, o Legolas só deu um de bom desde o começo da fanfiction, porque eu estava defendendo os meus interesses (hehe), mas no final ele mereceu o bolo da Arwen no meio da cara XD Me escrevam dizendo o que acharam! (Só não sejam tão cruéis, eu sou sensível! XD)... FIM DOS COMENTÁRIOS TAMBÉM 

**Créditos:**

História – by Belletrice

Personagem principal da fanfiction - Belletrice

Digitação – by Belletrice

Títulos – by Belletrice

Comentários – by Belletrice

Paciência de escrever – by Belletrice

Paciência de ler – by leitor

 Belletrice de Lioncourt 2004 – Se copiar, alterar, dizer que é de sua autoria ou qualquer outra forma de plágio, lhe arranco os olhos u.u


End file.
